Art of War and Love
by JoxhnXXIII
Summary: Set exactly in the events of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Galzin, a fallen trueblade as a result of all that he has suffered, now wanders Tellius, attempting to avoid contact with anyone. However, once he hears about Daein being ruled by Begnion, he is compelled to see what happened. This is the tale of him as he becomes the tactician/last resort of the Dawn Brigade. OC X TBD
1. Wandering The Dark

Art of War & Love

**Note:** _Hmm…it's been a while since I've written much of anything. Scratch that, it's been four years. I'm really bad at keeping up with things like this…anyways, I most certainly do not own the Fire Emblem series or whoever made it, although I'm sure it's Intelligent Systems. The only things I own are the characters of my own creation. That's about it. Also, if you haven't played "Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn", then I recommend researching knowledge of it before continuing on to read this, since this story is based off of it, after all. Either way, enjoy.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wandering The Dark**

…The world of Tellius didn't change too much from the last war. It was lucky of that commander Ike and his companions to end Ashnard's reign without causing Lehran's Medallion to awaken the "Dark God" within. I chose not to involve myself in the conflict; I had other matters to attend to…but that's not important. I had overheard while I was in the outskirts of Crimea two months ago that Begnion had been given control over Daein, who had lost that bloody war. That conjured a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, as it is a military country, as well as the fact that I doubt that any of the good people in Begnion are actually running the place. So, I took it upon myself to travel to Daein myself, and see what had happened.

'Hmm…' I thought to myself. 'I haven't gotten to Nevassa yet. That's odd. Then again, I started walking all the way from the outskirts of Crimea where I first started, since I didn't want to bother Queen Elincia. Oh well, I suppose that explains why I am just about to cross the border into Daein.' And so I continued walking along the dirt road I was in, until I was halted by two soldiers in red armor. They lowered their lances into a position so that I was prevented from proceeding onward.

"You there! What business do you have here?" One of the soldiers asked me, one of his eyebrows raised.

"I only wish to pass through and reach Nevassa. My family resides there…" I lied, as my parents were already dead. The only blood relation I had left was my dragon laguz cousin Meira, and I barred her from accompanying me because I was concerned for her welfare. I didn't want to lose her…

The two soldiers began talking amongst themselves for a brief moment. After discussing, they both turned to me and the other one told me, "Very well then. You may pass."

"I thank you. May you have a nice day," I replied.

"To you as well. Ah, I should warn you of something first."

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked, as I had no clue as to what had occurred in the country after Begnion took over.

"Beware of the Dawn Brigade. They are a group of bandits and insurgents attempting to rebel against us, despite being only mostly teenagers. If you see any of them, especially a silver-haired girl, please let any of us soldiers know."

"…Very well then, I'll keep an eye out. Thank you for the information." I began on my way once more down the path after that blockade. Something bothered me, with what they said. 'Hrm…silver hair? That seems oddly suspicious. I'd best hurry to Nevassa and gather more intel on this Dawn Brigade the soldier mentioned, as well as the state of affairs. At least a few of the soldiers have good hearts.'

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

I finally arrived in Nevassa after so much walking and that confrontation with those Begnion guards. However, it didn't feel the same as it did when I was there a year ago. The air seemed to be filled with a tense sensation, and I didn't like it one bit. I decided to keep my profile hidden as I wandered around the city. It was saddening—no, much worse. The poor people here struggle so much just to keep their families alive…and yet bandits and Begnion continue to siphon what little they have for their own gain; it sickened me to my frozen heart. As I continued through the city into a market, I saw two people, a young teenage boy and girl, conversing amongst each other as if they were waiting for somebody. I immediately shifted my body so that it was against the wall, as what the Begnion soldier told me finally recalled in my brain.

'_If you see any of them, especially a silver-haired girl, please let any of us soldiers know._' I cringed at the realization. 'That girl that I saw matched the very same description! Then the boy must be part of the Dawn Brigade as well…hrm…' My thoughts were interrupted by their talking, albeit sort of indirectly.

"Something must have happened to him," the boy exclaimed, slightly loud.

"Don't worry. He'll be here," she replied, attempting to allay his fears.

He started considering something. "Hey, I have an idea…Micaiah, why don't you use your farsight to see when Leonardo will arrive?"

'Farsight?' I thought. 'She is one interesting girl…her abilities don't seem to be human.'

"Edward, you know that's not how it works. I foresee some things, but I don't get to choose what I see," she replied rather icily.

"I was just teasing! Still, Leonardo's never late. Something must have—" He was interrupted when screaming was heard from my direction.

"H-help! Someone, please help us!" A female voice yelled, visually distressed from what I saw when I turned around. Behind her was a young boy, most likely her son. "Bandits! Bandits are attacking the town! Run away! Who knows what the brutes will do if they catch you!"

"Where is the Imperial Occupation Army this time? How can they keep the peace when they're nowhere to be found?" Edward asked, clearly confused.

"Who, the Begnion soldiers?! Hah! They don't care a lick about us! We lost the war, and they won. We're nothing to them. They're only interested in chasing down the Dawn Brigade. They let the real bandits run wild and brutalize us," she said in a sorrowful tone.

His temper flared to a high, as he unsheathed his iron sword from his scabbard. "They're worse than useless! We'll be glad to help you. Just find someplace to hide, and leave those bandits to us." He gestured to the nearest safe building, which happened to be a bell tower.

"And don't worry about us. We happen to be members of that same Dawn Brigade that the Begnion troops are so interested in!" Micaiah chimed in after him so matter-of-factly.

"What! Really?! You guys are in the Dawn Brigade?! Wow, my friends and I talk about you all the time!" The boy exclaimed with unusual energy. His mother, however, only seemed to be filled with shock at what she just heard.

"You? But you're just children! Oh, how Daein has fallen... Children, forced to fight and steal for the good of the poor. But we can't fight the rogues, so we'll take you up on your offer. Please be careful. They'll slice clean through you if they can." She took her son by his hand and they both ran off to the tower for shelter from the raid. As soon as they did, I could sense yelling from across the market.

"Listen up, you louts! This town is nothin' but idiot kids and drooling graybeards. Steal everything you can!" The voice bellowed at the top of his lungs, which caused my ears to twitch.

"Yune, it's dangerous here. Go find someplace safe for now." Micaiah said to a little yellow bird, who promptly fled as soon as she could. "All right, Edward. The usual plan of attack?" She asked him, taking out what looked to be a light tome.

"Yup! You strike the brutes from afar with your magic. But be sure not to get too close to them. Then, I'll move in when they're weak. That's the safest strategy." He told her, nodding simultaneously.

"I'm ready. You and I should be more than a match for them. Let's go!" They charged into the market with their weapons at the ready, leaving me to my own devices.

I thought about it for a minute if I should join the fray; in the end, I decided against it. 'If that is what they wish to do, then I should not have any part in it,' I thought. 'Perhaps they can eliminate those seven bandits and their leader…this should be something to behold.' I decided to trail the duo, moving from stand to stand whenever a bandit fell to their attacks. After about four had fallen, I heard yet another voice behind me.

"Micaiah!" It yelled, loud enough to get her attention.

"Leonardo! How did you find us?" She asked, slightly puzzled.

"A little bird told me. Yours, in fact," he replied, as Yune returned, chirping and flying in circles around Micaiah. "What were you two thinking, taking on these bandits alone? That's beyond reckless." He shook his head while shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Leonardo. We couldn't just leave the helpless villagers to these monsters. Please, help us fight them," she pleaded.

"…Alright, if it's for the sake of villagers, then let's go." He grabbed his bow from his back and a couple of arrows and followed them in engaging the enemy.

'An archer too…it seems as though this "Dawn Brigade" is armed fairly well,' I thought, pondering whether or not I should stay here. 'Still, that leader seems formidable…I should assist them. Without making too much of a scene, of course.' I pulled out my dark blade and followed the three, still attempting to not attract their attention. While that happened, they were doing battle against the leader of the bandits, Pugo. As much as it was a three-on-one fight, he proved to be a formidable foe and weakened them with ease.

"Ohohoho! Is that all you can do? Well now, prepare for yer beheadin'!" He raised his iron axe to deliver the fatal blow to Edward, who was severely weakened as a result of numerous wounds.

"Edward!" Micaiah cried out. "No…this can't be happening…"

As soon as I heard her voice, I started dashing and easily caught up to them and deflected his weapon before he could bring the fatality. The axe flew into a nearby wall.

"Eh? Who the hell are ya?" Pugo asked rather rashly.

"Simply a shadow. Nothing more." I told him, readying my blade.

"Well now, a tough foe, by the looks of ye! I'll cut ya into bits with ease!" He retrieved his axe from the wall and began charging at me. I lowered into my fatal slashing stance, as I noticed he left himself wide open for the strike. The dark energy within me started flowing into my blade, endowing it with colossal power.

"This is the end of the line for you."

I lunged forward and slashed at his torso, completely cutting him in two. His remains lay there, limp and not moving in the slightest. I stood up once more and turned around to see the three of them scared out of their minds. I didn't blame them, as only a rare few ever saw what powers I possessed.

Micaiah was the first to stand back up on her own two feet. "Ah…thank you. You saved me and my companions. But if I may ask…who are you?"

"I'm naught but a fallen trueblade, although I can use tomes of all types as well. I am also a renowned tactician. My name is Galzin. You are part of the Dawn Brigade, correct?"

"Yes, my friends are too, Edward and Leonardo." She pointed to the two of them as they were recovering from the scene they saw.

"You're a trueblade!? That's so cool!" The myrmidon said, clearly admiring my skill. I could only laugh a little bit as his expression on his face was a sight to behold.

"Try not to be hyper, Edward. Thank you, I appreciate the help as well. My name is Leonardo, the Dawn Brigade's archer, as you can plainly see." He let out a chuckle as he told me the last part.

"What brings you to Nevassa, Galzin?" She asked me, curious about why I existed here at this time. However, just as I was about to explain myself, a Begnion soldier decided to appear at just the opportune moment.

"You there! What are you doing? Stop immediately!" He bellowed, immediately putting us in a compromising position.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up...Begnion soldiers. They certainly took their time, didn't they?"

"Hmph, they take forever to catch on, it seems…" I let out a demented chuckle at that fact.

"We mustn't be caught. Micaiah! Edward! Make a break for it. Run!" Leonardo yelled, telling them the obvious. Edward immediately followed him as he started making an escape.

Micaiah paused just as she was about to start running. "Wait! Galzin, can you come with us? I think you might be able to assist us in our situation. That, and I want to know why you're in Daein right now."

I considered my options right now, as I just interfered in their affairs. I realized that I might find something useful if I lent them my aid, as well as the fact that I was probably now branded an enemy. "Yes, I will. I would be glad to assist you." I began running in pursuit of those two, with Micaiah lagging slightly behind me. 'I've complied with helping the Dawn Brigade…this might be interesting, to say the least. Perhaps I could run into somebody that knows me there…'

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

_Ah…that's a nice return to writing for me. As usual, review if you wish and give me feedback and suggestions as to plot relations to Galzin, I would be happy to consider them. This story will replace my original trainwreck known as "Death and Life", so yeah. Either way, good day to you all. :)  
_


	2. In Pursuit of Truth

Art of War & Love

**Note: **_Once more, I do not own the Fire Emblem series, nor do I own Intelligent Systems. I'm not that important, after all. Anyways, I've yet to decide upon a pairing, I will within the timeframe between now and the next chapter. Also, if the dialogue seems a bit funny, it's because I'm trying to derive from the actual script as much as I can. I credit writer __**CO Mel**__ for inspiring me with this, and with that, enjoy chapter 2._

* * *

**Chapter 2: In Pursuit of Truth**

After what seemed to me to be mere seconds of fleeing (when in reality it was about ten or so minutes), we arrived at a rundown building, which I automatically deduced to be the Dawn Brigade's base of operations. Micaiah and the other two entered through the door while I stood outside for a moment. 'Something's off,' I thought. 'How come they only have this as a camp? If those Begnion soldiers feared them to such as extent, I would think that they would have something more adequate…but I suppose I can see why.' I shrugged my shoulders and followed suit into the stone-built house.

There was not much to behold on the interior. Aside from torn curtains and a few boxes and pots, it was in a bad condition. Even the roof was broken in some places. Edward and Leonardo sat on one of the covered crates and Micaiah did the same on another one; I took to sitting on the ground, as I preferred it that way. My black cotton pants wouldn't mind in the slightest. Now that we were all situated, Micaiah was the first one to speak.

"…Galzin. Can you tell us why you are in Daein now?" She asked, plainly curious as to why I was here.

"I suppose I can tell you. I'm here to find the truth of what happened here in Daein; by the looks of it, it seems that the Begnion Occupational Army is acting as a sort of dictator of the country as Crimea abdicated rule to them." They just sat there dumbfounded for some reason. 'Is that so weird to them…?' I thought to myself.

"I see…but wouldn't your family be worried about you?" My brain had detected that they hit me in the most emotional way possible. I began tensing up, and becoming more silent. After a few minutes, I finally answered them.

"…I have none…other than my cousin Meira, I'm all alone…my parents were killed, uncles, aunts, siblings, everyone…" I stood up and left the housing, hoping that they didn't see the stray tear fall from my accursed face. They didn't need to see the weakling that I am, riddled with dark energy and deserving to die…I was wrong, though, as Micaiah followed after me.

"Galzin…I can see that you're still emotionally broken. I know people like that, for some reason. But I want you to know, that we've been through similar situations. I can't really say…but please, know that we're here to help." She tried to make direct eye contact with me, though it was almost impossible because she was so short. I could figure out that here intentions were pure, however, and that she was telling the truth. Still, I turned my head away from her and looked down at the ground, as if I was a lifeless puppet.

"Micaiah…can I be alone for a moment? I…need to contemplate things…" At least she saw things in my light, as she understood immediately what I was saying.

"Alright...I'll leave you then."

"Thank you…" She went back inside as I fell to my knees and held my head as if I was in a state of insanity. 'What am I? A monster? A plague nobody wants? I wish I knew…men wish to kill me. Women avoid me and fear me. Children hide behind the former two…I've been dealing with my existence ever since three years ago, and yet….I can't forget…'

* * *

**Inside the camp**…**(3****rd**** person POV)**

Micaiah went back inside, and took a seat on what she was formerly on before. Edward and Leonardo had concerned looks on their faces; they had just seen Galzin enter a moment of weakness…or in the archer's terms, "a relapse of psychological trauma".

"Is…is he okay, Micaiah?" Edward asked her, breaking the heavy, tense silence.

"He should be," she replied. "I just wish I didn't ask him that…"

"It just seems so horrible…" Leonardo commented. "His entire family, relations and all, cut down…"

Micaiah shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts once more. "I suppose this was our fault…invoking his emotional point. But we need to figure out something. How are we going to explain yesterday to Sothe and Nolan?" Leonardo began thinking for a moment.

"It's like you said. We didn't have a choice. We had to save the townsfolk. But I admit, getting spotted by those Begnion soldiers was unfortunate. Still, I'd do it all over again. The worst part is they know we're near. They could find this hideout as easily as they found our last one," he said, with slight dismay.

Edward had a confused look upon his face. "I just don't get it. This is our country...why do we have to live in hiding, like prisoners in our own land?" Leonardo shook his head in response, clearly disappointed at the young swordsman.

"Come on, you know why. We lost the war...and Crimea won. It's not our country anymore. End of story."

"Except that Crimea walked away after winning, leaving those heartless Begnion dogs to rule our country for the last three years! The occupying soldiers march around like they own the place, doing whatever they want, and no one dares to stop them!" Edward exclaimed, just as a more middle-aged figure and a young thief entered the building through a different entrance than the one the three and Galzin entered through the first time, and rather stealthily to boot. The older of the two cleared his throat and began to speak.

"To be fair, Crimea didn't have the resources to rule another country." The three of them turned around to see Nolan, the resident fighter and only axe-user of the Dawn Brigade, and Sothe, Micaiah's current lover as well as thief (technically rogue) and knife veteran.

"Sothe! And Nolan, too! Welcome back." She took the time to embrace her boyfriend of sorts. "I'm glad you made it in one piece."

"At last, the Dawn Brigade is all present. But you are unusually late. Were you delayed?" Leonardo asked, quite curious as they should have been here when the archer and the other two plus Galzin did.

"I think our fame's catching up with us. Begnion patrols are everywhere. It took us a while to avoid them." Sothe replied with a downcast expression.

"I've never seen so much Begnion activity in this area before. Is there...something we should know?" Nolan asked.

"Um, well, actually, the truth is..." Leonardo started, "…we were about to meet up with you two, but we were stopped in our tracks by bandits. They were attacking the capital, and we could not stand by idly and let them pillage as they pleased."

Nolan stroked his rather short beard, suggesting that he was thinking about what he had just explained. "Ah, that's what did it. You had a run-in with bandits?"

"And Begnion soldiers spotted us as we made our escape. I'm sorry. We only wanted to help. We were careless," Micaiah explained. She was about to let somebody else speak until she remembered about Galzin. 'I almost forgot about him,' she thought, 'I should probably mention him.' "Oh, right, and we acquired a new member—or rather, ally in a sense. He's a trueblade by the name of Galzin." Sothe's eyes widened at the mention of that name.

"Galzin!? Are you absolutely sure!?"

"Y-yes, it is him. Why do you ask?" She asked him in curiosity, as well as shock since he was reacting very oddly at the mention of his name.

"So he is here…where is he, Micaiah?"

"Outside. I accidentally brought up the subject of his family and he broke down completely…"

"…I see. I'll be outside then." Sothe went outside through the other door.

* * *

**Outside the camp (Galzin's POV)**

…I let the tears flow by for who knows how long. The flow of memories that surged back when she asked about my family was unbearable; I couldn't stand remembering everything, from the death of my relations (including my wife), my descent into darkness, to how I rendered so many cities asunder with my power. It was for those reasons that I hid myself from the world. I wished not to bring disaster to anyone I came into contact with…I saw what I was in the puddle of tears I created. The jet-black hair, my weak appearance, the scar on my left eye…what had I become?...

After muddling in the blood-stained river, I heard the door creak behind me. I turned around to see Sothe, the young boy now turned into a well-built man. I held my silence and let him speak first.

"Galzin…it's truly you…" He said, with a stunned look. He seemed to be on the verge of tears, and I understood why immediately.

"Yes, it's me again…brother." Sothe immediately rushed up to me and embraced me rather tightly, his tears seeping into my night black tunic.

"I-I knew you were still alive…"

"…It seems your intuition was correct." I motioned for him to back away from me; he complied rather easily.

"How is Meira? Why isn't she with you?" He asked.

"I left her at home in Crimea. I refused to let her be hurt by accompanying me." I replied.

"Why? She can handle herself in a fight, we both know this." He let out a very inappropriate chuckle for this situation. I drew my dark sword, the Lost Sorrow, and thrust it into the ground in flared anger. He was taken aback, as his expression was one of fear.

"That's not what I meant! You very clearly know where I am going with this!" I yelled at him while pointing at him with one finger. I was furious at his denseness, as he clearly did not know what I was talking about.

"What are you—oh…I understand now…you're afraid she will get hurt because she is a dragon laguz, am I right?"

I pulled my blade out of the dirt and sheathed it again. "Correct…people here are afraid of laguz. The fact that Begnion has rule here makes it only worse. She's better back in Crimea, even if it's against her own will. I trust Marcia to take care of her."

"I see…I get it. Well, I'm sure she will, if Haar isn't annoying her again."

"Haha, that much is true." I stared into the sky and saw that it was dark. 'I've been out here much too long…' I began walking back towards the camp again. "I suppose I should acquaint myself with them, shouldn't I?"

"Probably. Let's go, brother."

"Very well. But we should keep our relation confidential. We may not be brothers by blood, but I still consider you one, and that may prove problematic as I'd rather not explain anything right now." We both started on returning to the building, not knowing what awaited both of us…I looked back at what Queen Elincia told me before I left on my first journey, considering that I had never said my goodbyes to her and her subordinates before I left for here. _One of these days, Galzin, you will most certainly find someone new to you. One who will fight for you, one who will be with you until your end. One who will share unconditional love with you. _'What did the queen mean, I wonder…I suppose it's nothing to dwell upon. For now, I need to focus on the Dawn Brigade.'

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

_Finally…it is done. I know this is a crappy chapter, and I'm sorry to all of those who read this, especially you, __**Cormag Ravenstaff**__. I have had a rough time, dealing with my chronic depression returning once more, standardized testing, and my girlfriend breaking up with me on my birthday (April 23) of all days…but it's unacceptable. My apologies for bringing my personal life into the fray…nobody cares anyway._


	3. Peace Before Chaos

Art of War & Love

**Author's Note: **_It's been a while since I posted the last chapter. I've been gathering the pieces of my life again…which means prime time for writing this. I owe it to all my loyal readers after taking this almost two-month break. In any case…on with the fanfic._

* * *

_I'm sorry, oh so sorry…_

_Is this what I have become?_

_I can't remember what I used to be_

_Something's turning me upside down_

_You made me, and I love you_

_But I can't change the things I've done…_

_Wish I may, wish I might_

_Be someone else tonight_

_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all…_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Peace Before Chaos**

"Galzin?"

I snapped out of my self-induced trance shortly after I heard Micaiah's serene voice. "Yes?" I asked her, lost in my daze.

"Were you paying any attention at all?"

"No," I replied honestly. She flared with a bit of anger in her eyes, but calmed down when she stared into my eyes and saw my sorrowful look. She returned to being silent again, and Sothe proceeded to talk while I listened.

He started, "It's sad to say this, but this place isn't safe anymore. We should leave at once."

"Correct," Nolan agreed, "Ah, but it would've been nice to eat one meal in peace…"

I decided to interrupt, seeing as half of us were weary from the strains of what happened today. "Sothe, why not leave in the morning? We could use the rest, and it's possible we could be easier to detect at night because it's quieter and the sentries may have torches."

"…You're right. We'll stay here one last night, and then we need to leave. I don't know where we will be going, but it'll be decided eventually."

We all got up and set up an area to sleep in within the drab walls of the "base". Nolan and Sothe took residence near the two entrances in case of an ambush; Leonardo fell asleep on the cold floor; and Edward was evidently snoring underneath a dense pile of hay. No doubt if I threw a Stiletto into the mess of boy and animal food, it most likely wouldn't have hit him unless I tried to throw it. I myself decided to go rest outside, but again, I was stopped dead in my tracks by Micaiah. She grabbed me by my right arm and held it close to her. I stared at her with a very quizzical look as I noticed a faint blush on her face.

"Micaiah? What exactly are you doing?" I asked, attempting to mask my surprise with cold-heartedness. Unfortunately, that didn't work for some reason.

"Um…it's just that I'm cold right now…" I raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"…And?"

"Well, I just was wondering if I could sleep near you…don't you have a Fire tome?" Now I was really confused. According to what I knew, she was very close to Sothe; it put me under the impression that if they weren't married, that they would when their liberation of Daein was done, if it ever did succeed. And yet, she is trying to get close to me. I didn't understand her in the slightest.

"Why would you want to?" I turned away so she couldn't see my face. "Yes, I do possess a Fire tome…I'm a user of darkness, the shadows. I am cold-hearted by nature, and therefore cold on the outside. If I used the tome, it probably would be corrupted as a dark flame and hurt you."

"That's not true. You're very kind, and in fact have a very warm heart. You just don't want to show it." My eyes widened at what she just told me. Only herons, as far as I was informed of, had the ability to peer into a person's heart and decipher their true intentions and feelings. Unless…

"…Are you sure Sothe wouldn't be angered by this?"

"He's much too protective of me. He flips out whenever I pull something that might get me hurt, such as involving myself in fending off bandits like earlier today, or using Sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes. It's an innate ability of mine that allows me to transfer life essence from me to another person. Oftentimes it drains me of most of my energy and causes me to black out."

"Then that's why he is so worried when you do that. He wishes not to see you harmed in any way, even if it's for the sake of others."

"I realize that. But he seems so selfish at times when he tries to defend me…" I sighed and brushed the hair away from her eyes with my left hand and forced her to detach herself from my arm.

"Alright, you can come with me outside. Just…try to stay a fair distance away from me so that Sothe doesn't get suspicious, okay?" She nodded in reply as I led her outside until we were away from the building and in a clearing of a nearby forest. As I got comfortable lying on a tree and she did as well on another side of it, I chanted the necessary words to set off a Fire spell. I started dozing off shortly after, since the heat radiating from it and the light were so calming…

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"Brother? Brother…GALZIN!"

My eyes snapped awake instantly and jolted up. I tried to get up…and I found out that something was clinging to me and keeping me grounded, which was Micaiah herself. I looked up and immediately started sweating bullets when I saw my brother of sorts standing there with a very much angry glare at me. "Oh, hello Sothe…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

_Okay, now this is the crappy chapter of this fanfic so far. I want to apologize greatly for those that have followed and favorited and liked this story, I seriously hate writer's block and my own weaknesses. I would have made this a larger chapter, but to place a cliffhanger I decided to split it in two; expect Chapter 4 soon because I'd like feedback on this first before I upload again. :)_


End file.
